


Contract

by datfacedoe16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Crossover, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Humans, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, London, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfacedoe16/pseuds/datfacedoe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Crossover of Black Butler (sorry if you don't know it)**</p>
<p>At ten years old, I lost my mother. At twelve, I lost my beloved sister, Mikasa. At thirteen, my father abandoned me. At fifteen, I was kidnapped by a cult, only to be sacrificed to a demon. Even though I have been through hell, accepting to sell my soul to a demon, I still try to be joyful. Although what made me fall into his arms? I have fucking idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1 To Selling Your Body: Summon A Demon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is somewhat a BB crossover... But also not really. I hope you like it. Sorry if my writing abilities are down the drain. Haha.

_"By accepting to sell your soul to me and making a contract, you will never be able to open the gates to heaven. Will you still oblige?"_  The deep, smooth voice asked me, his bright fuchsia eyes staring down at me in the cage. My hands grasped around the metal bars, my eyes begging for the demon to let me out. 

"I accept! I accept! Let me out of here!" I yelled at the dark figure. I couldn't see anything, just darkness that surrounded the evil presence. I could hear the shilling screams of all of the cult leaders. His eyes filled with pleasure, amusement only a sadist would get in this situation. 

_"Then, brat, what would your wish be?"_ The said demon wondered, his mouth curling up into a wide smirk, his sharp teeth glowing in the darkness of the room. I thought for a moment. What did I want to be accomplished in life? Anger boiled through me at the thought of my sister's murderer, my negligent father, or the people who did this to me. Revenge was all I could come up with. 

"I-I... I want to avenge my sister, and kill my father and these despicable beings that are supposed to be human!" I yell to him, determination dripping off my tongue and glazing over my turquoise eyes. The demon's smirk grew wider and he extended his hand, long black nails attached to his pale, slender fingers. 

_"Where you like me to plaster our contract on you? The more better it is shown and revealed, the stronger the bound is between us,"_ he informed me. My tan hands clutched the bars tighter, looking down at my knees, which are numb from sitting on for such a long time. I glance my head up at the demon glaring down at me and let my lips form a crooked smile. 

"I want the strongest bond!" I growl. The demon closed his lips for a slip second, silence filling the air, but then he smirked again and the screams echoed in my ears. 

_"Determined and eager, are you? Hmph, then I shall put it on your eye since your eye is the window to your heart,"_ the raven extended his hand closer to my face, then fullfledgedly pushed his hand against my right eye. I let out a terrifying scream as pain shot through my body. He soon let go, his fingernails lightly scratching against my cheek. 

_"What is your name? And don't give me some bullshit,"_ he questioned. Really? Now you ask for my name? Can't I just be let out of this fucking cage? I loosen my grip on the bars and fall back on my back, trying to let my legs breathe.

"Eren, Eren Yeager," my voice calmly lets out. The demon backs away from the cage and the sound of a liquid oozing oit and dripping on the floor fills my head. The cult's screams halted, the smell of iron lurking up my nose.

 "Now, I assume you are a lord? So I will make myself presentable to you. I don't think you want to see my disturbing self," the demon stepped into a small light in the middle of the room, by a table where a bloody dead kid was. My heart shattered, knowing that he is up there... Limp and soundless for eternity. 

"I am a Lady, not a Lord," I inform the demon. When I see his human body step clearly in the light I can tell his eyes are filled with more amusement at my sentence. The first thing I noticed about this demon is his butler suit, the black jacket and black slacks, the black waistband. Fits a demon, go figure. 

"You are? You certianly don't look like one," he lets out a small chuckle. It sounded like a smooth surface, monotone and dark. I got a little upset with that. Sure, my face somewhat resembles a boy, but c'mon! I still have feminine features... Maybe some since my chest is as flat as a board, but I'm still a girl!

More light spills over the room, the demon taking soft, tapping footsteps towards the cage. He pulls the bars apart, a space forming for me to slide through. He holds out a hand to help me out, which I hesitated to grab, but I did. His pale hand was cold as ice, freezing my palm as he pulled me out. I took note of the contract symbol on his hand, a black star in a ring and latin words inbetween the points. 

"So, where do you live?" He asked as we found our way out of the old, abandoned building. We were standing on top of a grassy hill, the sun rising from another hill yards away from us. The sky was painted with reds, oranges, yellows, and blues. It was a breathtaking sight if I wasn't standing next to someone from hell.

"I don't know, I didn't get out as much as my sister," I huffed. I finally got a closer look at him, considering I can only see out of one eye now. He had jet-black hair with an undercut, gray-stoic eyes that were slitted, a pale expressionless face with thin lips and a plush nose. I had to admit, he was rather handsome. I stood a little taller than him, slightly looking down at my butler.

"Really? I'm serving a brat who doesn't even know where she lives?" He rolled his eyes, a frown plastered on his lips. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, my hair slightly covering up my eyes. 

"What is your name?" I suddenly blurt out. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you want to name me, but I prefer to be called Levi," the demon responded bluntly, his amusement draining from his voice. 

"Okay, Levi, I have three rules if you are to be my butler," I started, making sure he was following along,"I don't want you to lie to me, always protect me, and help me accomplish my desires."

"That doesn't sound too hard, brat. Now lets find your home," he held a little smirk, that pleasure rolling back in as we started down the hill.

This should be interesting.


	2. Two Years Later Of Being Unnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and things are starting to be normal for Eren. The only thing is, is she still can't get used to the face that she has hit men servants and a demon butler. Oh and she has a visiter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided this story is going to somewhat follow the storyline of BB, but at the same time not because it would be a little boring to read it so yeah lol. Anyway, here is Chapter 2!

_In the mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor of the distinguished noble family named the Yeagers. Although the home is a large mansion, enough rooms for ten, there only lies one member of the Yeager household. Young Lady Eren, at the ripe age of seventeen years old. In that mansion with her is her butler, Levi; her cook, Jean; her maid, Sasha; her gardener, Connie; and her steward, Pixis._

"Ahhh~! Look, young mistress!" Sasha, the maid, pointed out to a tree full of apples across from where I sat. The bright red fruit glistened in the sunlight. Her mouth drooled from spotting the fruit.

"Sasha, if you want it, go ahead," I lightly chuckled. She grinned and took off running towards the tree, Connie following after her. Jean shook his head in disappointment, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Pixis stood behind meh red chair, a chair that usually wasn't placed outside. I was trying to watch a fight between some foreigner and Levi, drinking the lemonade that Pixis offered to me. Only one sip and I placed it back on the wooden table. 

I sat in front of the manor, the two stair cases leading to the front door right behind me and the dirt road for the driveway in front of me. Jean continued to stand next to me, silently egging Levi on to win.

"See if you can beat this move!" The foreigner called out, using an attack on my butler. Levi dodged it, his face still showing the uninterested glare. I think his face is stuck like that. 

A slight breeze whipped my now elbow-length hair around. It took two years for it to grow back since the cult chopped it all off. That's a long time of looking like a boy.

"Young Mistress, I won," Levi notified me. I let out a tranquil sigh, leaning my hand on my chin and my arm on the table. 

"Ah, I was hoping to see you on your knees, Levi," I joke, picking up the glass of yellow liquid,"Here, this is your reward."

Levi accepted the glass and drank it, mumbling a soft thank you and chugged it. Connie ran back over, smiling and holding an apple. He extended his hand out, offering me the apple.

"Here, young mistress. It tastes super sweet!" He beamed. I giggle and take the apple in my hand, feeling the smooth, red skin in my palm. Levi stares at me, but then eyes Jean for who-knows-what.

"Thank you, Connie," I give him a wide smile, closing my bright eyes. 

"Sasha, Connie, Jean, aren't you supposed to be working?" Levi brought up, making me re-open my eyes and stare at him. Sasha just got back to where I was standing, holding two apples. Jean nodded his head slowly, then ran behind me to walk up the stairs. Sasha's brown ponytail blew in the wind, her face turning a light shade of pink before she also hurried off to do her chores. Connie soon followed after. 

"Young Mistress, we should go inside. You have a guest coming for dinner tonight, Sir Nile I believe. I think he is the one who smells like shit," Levi bluntly said. I let out a loud laugh, my face turning a slight shade of red from the embarrassment.

"Alright, let's go inside. Levi, make sure everything goes according to plan. I wouldn't want him to tell the company," I stand up from my seat and start to the right staircase. I took a look back at my demon butler, who stood there and nodded. 

The reason why I'm a noble is because I own a t large toy company. It's called the Titans. I sell plushies, candy, and a whole ton of merchandise. Before me, my father was the owner. Now, since he vanished, I'm the heiress. Pretty simple, honestly. 

\------

Around six o'clock, Nile's carriage pulled up in front of my manor. Sasha dressed me in a black lolita dress that reaches a little past my knees, which used to belong to my mother.

"Is everything prepared?" I asked Levi as we watched Nile fall on his ass as he climbed out of the vechile. I tried very hard to stifle my laugh.

"Yes. We had a slight problem earlier, but it is resolved," his monotone voice answered. I nodded my head and walked to Nile.

"Oh! Hello, Lady Yeager!" Nile's indecisive accent rang threw my ears. 

"Hello."

"Wow, have you grown?" He wondered, his messy brown hair flopping in the wind. I stared at him intensely, noticing the brown stubble growing on his chin and cheeks.

God, why are you so annoying to look at, Nile?

"I've been the same height since I was fifteen. Now shall we go have dinner and discuss business?" I quickly changed the topic, starting to lead Nile the way inside. Levi already was inside when I opened the doors. All of my servants greeted him, making me give them the "Really?" look. 

We all headed to the back, usually where the garden is, but when I look... it's a Japan rick garden. This must of been the troubles that Levi meant. Alrighty then.

So, Nile sat at the other end from me, Levi standing right behind me. I swear to god I can feel my heart leaping out of my chest. The only thing I can hear is the sound of something hitting against a rock, my heart, and the conversation that Nile sparked up. 

Boringggg! 

I wish there was an adventure I could go on...


	3. Armin Is Here To Smother You~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eren gets home from picking up something from an errand, her one and only best friend comes to visit her.... only to smother her to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just.. can't even.. Omg.. >.

"What the hell happened here? Did a twister of gayness just come crashing through here?" Levi blurted, glaring at the pink streamers hanging from my chandelier. The diamond studs now sporting a festive shade of pink, filling the room with the same color. Why is my lobby decorated in pink and yellow frilly stuff? 

"Hide me now, Levi," I muttered under my breath, smacking my forehead with my palm. He just sighed as we continued to walk through the front door, our footsteps lightly tapping on the black tiles. Sasha and Connie came running into the room, dressed in some cosplay. I'm pretty sure she was wearing one of the Titan masks that my company sells. Connie on the other hand was wearing a bright, baby blue dress that reached his mid-thighs. 

"Oh my god, I can't even handle you guys to be alone for thirty-fucking minutes," I complained, throwing my coat to Levi, who caught it in one swift movement. Then it happened. Right when I was about to descend up the stairs to the second level where my study was located, a pair of arms wrapped me in a hug and started swinging me around. 

"Who is he?" I could make out Sasha whispering to Connie, who just shrugged. My eyes could only see blurs as the intruder continued to make my insides float around in spots they couldn't. I felt like the vomit building up was just going to come pouring out of my throat if he didn't stop.

"Ah~! Eren, I missed you so much!" He squealed, blue eyes widening when he came to a abrupt stop. I held onto the nearest sturdy object closest to me, which was Levi's shoulder. I faltered from left to right as he stared at me with the wide orbs, his blonde hair slightly covering his eyebrows.

"Armin, could... you not do that again, _please_ ," I begged, clutching my stomach over my stomach, feeling the cloth of my royal blue dress. 

"Oh, sorry, Eren. I just couldn't stand not hugging you!" Armin beamed, his voice getting a little calmer now.

I let out a small smile, letting my hand drop from the grumpy butler's shoulder. Sasha and Connie just stood there, still confused on who Armin is and why he is-most likely- the one to dress them in the most disturbing outfits. I heaved a sigh, starting to turn my back on Armin and motioning for us to sit in the sitting room, my index finger moving up in down as I stroll.

"Okay, now that we are all in the same room, I might as well as introduce this... interesting friend of mine," I said, my eyebrow twitching slightly thinking about how my lobby is now filled with random shit I don't want.

"Young Mistress, why do we need to know who he is?" Jean's annoying voice spluttered into my ears, making me growl at him.

"Don't be rude, horse-face," I bark at him. He frowns, whines, then continues to sit on the couch like he is supposed to be doing while I stand in front of my servants, except Levi; he already has met Armin... unfortunately.

"Anyway, this is Armin... my best friend since I was born. Well, then again, he is my cousin," I point my fingers at my colorful friend, who is trying to put a pink bonnet on Levi, but it isn't going to well for him. Levi keeps pushing him away or knocking him down with his foot. What a great butler he is.

"Eren, we should have a ball! Oh and I just got back from the ocean the other day, it was beautiful! You should come with me next time," Armin chimed, giving up on the demon and walking over to where I stood, right in front of the wide window that faces the garden. 

"You'll have to take me then," I grin at him, but then drop it with an eye roll. "And no... We aren't having a ball. I have work to do and by the look on Sasha's face, she might eat me in ten seconds if she doesn't get food."

"Butttttt, pleassseee." 

"Hell to the no. Levi, please escort Armin to a guest room. I'm guessing he will need to stay the night," I ordered, pointing a finger towards the door of the room. "Sasha, you should go eat something."

Connie laughs as she doesn't hesitate to jump up from her seat and burst out of the room in a sprint. I also can't contain my laughter at Levi's face when the wind from her running past him slightly gets him off balance. He is so short and tiny anything can make him fall!

\-------

"Why are you friends with that little shit?" Levi's silky voice asked me later that night. I was dressed in a white nightgown that reached my thighs. I plopped into my bed and sat at the edge of my bed, where Levi was standing. We usually always have some talk session at night before bed. At first it was to help calm me down, to assure me that no one was out to snatch me from my home again. To comfort me when I needed my mother or my sister. He understood me, even though he acts like a total asshole sometimes. 

"Cause, I am. I have so many fond memories with him and Mikasa. We were like the trio of all time," I weakly smile as I stare into his gray orbs that were glazed with coldness.

"Hmph," he says as he picks up the candle on the nightstand beside my bed. The dark green walls are barely noticeable in the small flicker of the flame, same goes with my white sheets and matching green blanket. 

"Anyway, is there any attackers on the land tonight?" I wondered, switching the topic to avoid telling the demon my life story and bawling in front of him. 

"Not that I know of. I think Potato girl, Connie, and Horse-face got it covered, though," he calmly replies. I give my head a little nod, my brown hair falling over my breast. 

"That's nice to know. Hey, in hell, is there someone you are very fancy of?" I questioned, my voice hinting towards teasing him. He gives me a look, his face scrunching up between his think eyebrows. 

"No." 

"How about outside of Hell?" 

"No." 

"Reall-"

"Seriously, if you want to know. Just wait to find out," he interrupts my sentence and I plaster a childish pout on my tan face. He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at me with a stern expression. 

"Why can't you just tell me?" I whined, changing my position and laying on my back. 

"I'm simply one hell of a butler, you little brat," he deadpans, still holding that candle in his right hand. Looking at the hand makes me remember to take off the black eye-patch that I always have to wear to cover up my contract. I completely forgot I even wore it nowadays, considering I live like this every single moment of my life the past two years. 

I set the eye-patch on the nightstand, then remained laying on my back, my legs hanging over the edge. I could hear his footsteps walk closer to the window, taking a peek outside to see if anyone was on the yard. I sat up and jumped out of my bed, my feet thudding against the carpet. I join him at looking outside the window, the big, bulky, and black curtains pushed to the side. 

The trees lightly swayed in the midnight yard. I could make out Jean leaning against the bark of one of the trees, clutching a shotgun. A small smile crept onto my lips, knowing my servants protect me. Although the black-hooded figure behind him I didn't recognize and froze in my spot before quickly running over to my bed and wrapping myself in my blankets. I heard a gunshot go off and I tightened the grip, making myself a little cocoon.

"Young Mistress, everything will be alright. Remember, you have me and the others. They can't take you away," Levi coolly reminded me, I could feel his body weight sitting on the end of my bed. 

God these nights are the long ones.


End file.
